1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remotely starting an internal combustion engine, such as an automobile engine, including a remote control unit and a receiver unit connected to various operating systems in the automobile and under control of the remote control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of remote control engine starters are known. For example, Hildreth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,049 discloses a remote engine starter having an auxiliary electrical circuit in parallel with the usual electrical circuit of an automobile which auxiliary circuit is under control of a remote receiver.
Lessard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,806 discloses a remote engine starting system including a radio transmitter, the actuation of which initiates the timing of two preselected periods, the first of which controls the actuation of the engine cranking system until the engine is started and the second of which controls the period during which the engine will run.
Shaheen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,032; Laang, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,070; and Gelbman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,120 each discloses remote automobile starting systems wherein electrical cables are connected between the remote control unit and the automobile engine.
Lastly, Siebert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,118 discloses a remote control which starts an internal combustion engine upon the reception of a photoelectric signal.
Each of the prior art starters make only a single attempt at starting the engine. The prior art devices generally only control the starting of the automobile, and not other automotive systems. The prior art devices do not include means for indicating whether the engine has stopped running.